<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TF】花想容 by Chuangchuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709941">【TF】花想容</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang'>Chuangchuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>八岁的手塚国助在听到别人评价自己父亲手塚国光的时候，如果对方表示手塚严肃、不苟言笑、无趣，总是会跳出来插着腰反对：你们说得都不对，我爸爸说，我爹是全世界最浪漫的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TF】花想容</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【TF】花想容</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>01</p>
<p> </p>
<p>八岁的手塚国助在听到别人评价自己父亲手塚国光的时候，如果对方表示手塚严肃、不苟言笑、无趣，总是会跳出来插着腰反对：你们说得都不对，我爸爸说，我爹是全世界最浪漫的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>国助长相酷似手塚本人，但性格则软糯可爱得多，相较之下更像他的另一个父亲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以大家也就喜欢逗他：那国助来说说你爹是怎么浪漫的？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小家伙倒是机灵，知道不能轻易被人套出话来，一撇嘴：我不告诉你们，你们去问我爸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后就跺脚跑了，留下一众被撩得心痒痒的八卦群众。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>几次下来，朋友们见到不二就打趣他：你家手塚先生是做了什么浪漫的事让你天天挂在嘴边连孩子都知道了啊？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>本来就总是笑眼弯弯让人觉得云深不知处的不二于是笑得更神秘了：是秘密哟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后大家就“切”地一声散开了：什么嘛，虽然曝光度不高但秀起恩爱来总是怕齁不死人的两口子还藏着掖着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚国光此人，哪怕是在浪漫一事上，也是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚确实也曾当着全世界的面搞过一次浪漫，让他的好友和粉丝至今仍津津乐道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>平日绯闻绝缘体的手塚，几年前难得上了一次娱乐版头条。当时的手塚在ATP排名前10，但出于各种原因从没赢过大满贯赛。不过战绩不佳并不影响这位丰神如玉的英俊Alpha一进入公众的视野旋即吸引了大票粉丝，有他的比赛电视直播的收视率都是同期最高的，甚至还力压一众好莱坞当红明星在次年被People杂志评选为全球最性感Alpha。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那次是手塚第一次在温网捧杯，赛前他并不被看好，媒体和博彩公司开出的赔率都认为他像前几次那样最多到四强。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但手塚却出人意料地打进了决赛，在赛末点拿下决胜性的最后一球之后，全场如雷的欢呼声中，手塚所做的第一件事，就是当众解下自己汗湿的发带亲吻，让全世界都通过现场直播看到了发带内侧绣着的字母：Fuji Syusuke。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在随即召开的记者发布会上，立刻有记者问到发带上的字母是否是人名，代表了什么含义，一向对自己私生活讳莫如深的手塚，难得地松了口：“是我的一个很重要的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后会意的记者又追问道什么时候能够听到手塚的好消息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为Alpha，今年满了24岁还未标记过任何Omega，已经算是比较晚了，一般在这个年龄的Alpha运动员都会有固定的Omega，研究证明，稳定的性生活对保持良好竞技状态大有助益。因此之前也有不少人推测手塚之所以迟迟登不了顶是因为他是一个单身、没有性生活的Alpha。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原以为手塚不会正面回答，毕竟以前也不是没有被问过此类问题，但手塚几乎都是“无可奉告”的态度，让不少想套点猛料的记者失望而归。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但这次，手塚出人意料地答道：“相信会很快。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此言一出，虽没有直接公布恋情，但也差不多了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一时舆论沸腾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对二人关系早已有所觉察的朋友们都有一种“果然如此”的释怀。在外人看来，最是个冷面冷心人的手塚能够在这样的场合做出如此近似于表白的举动，已经是非常浪漫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过也有细心人注意到，手塚是说“相信会很快”，言下之意便是现在还未发生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当天不二的电话立刻被打爆，来自全世界好事者的问候纷至沓来——不过都没用，不二的手机没带在身上，他正在南美亚马逊丛林深处，加入了一个考察项目做随队摄影师，已经与世隔绝将近一个月了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但这并不代表不二不能立刻对手塚表示祝贺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对外的手机没有带在身上，但不二有个专用的手机，是考察队为每个成员配的，仅仅在固定的时段才能用来接受通讯信号。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当地时间傍晚六点半，不二结束一天的工作回到营地，刚好赶上日落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>电话准时响了起来，不二微笑着点开通话，走到山崖边一块面朝峡谷的大石头边上，一边欣赏斜阳夕照入山林的美景，一边享受电话另一边那人低沉醇厚的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“比赛结束了吧？结果怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这次难得手塚打入决赛，不二很遗憾自己未能到现场给手塚加油助威，他也想过要不要抽出一两天的时间赶回去，但手塚阻止了他，说只要不二在心里呼唤他的名字，无论在世界上的哪一个角落，他都能听到不二为他祈祷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“拿到了冠军。”手塚的语气平静，但不难发现其中压抑着的小小雀跃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，太好了！”不二欣喜的声音从传来，即使因为信号不好有些干扰，但还是清晰地传递到了手塚耳边，“手塚，我就相信你一定会做到的！恭喜你！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“比赛的时候，你在为我祝福，我也感受到了。谢谢你，不二。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二不禁有几分赧然：“为什么要谢我……明明我什么都没能为你做，甚至这次我连现场都没去……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚打断了他：“没关系，当我听到你的声音，这就够了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人的这种特殊羁绊由来已久，似乎是自从他们国三那年各自分化为Alpha和Omega开始，若只要不二在心里想到手塚，手塚总是会有所感应。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>很多人都奇怪，手塚是Alpha，不二是Omega，性别天生一对，又是多年的好友，怎么就暧昧了这些年却一直没有在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然这些年随着生物科技的进步，凭借特效抑制剂和信息素香水，已经大大降低了Alpha和Omega发情时期对互相的依赖，哪怕一直独身也不会有什么影响，但大多数Alpha和Omega还是选择了尽早绑定标记，毕竟不是所有人都情愿靠长期注射药物度日，对于运动员来说尤为如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二的好友菊丸曾偷偷向不二打听过他到现在甚至没谈过恋爱的原因，按理说，像不二这样的Omega，就算没有选择手塚，身边也应该不乏Alpha追求者，绝不至于独身至今。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“以我现在的状态，恋爱或者结婚都是不负责任的，”不二当时给出的理由是这样，“我还有很多的风景想看，有很多的地方要走，并不乏身临险境的时刻，不能让我的伴侣平白为我操心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菊丸忍不住跳起来：“可是我们也会为你担心啊！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊，你们都会为我担心，”不二眸光沉黯，似有深意，“但在我之外，你们总有更让你们牵挂的人在。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菊丸下意识张嘴想反驳，却一瞬间明白了不二的用心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕是朋友间都会互相牵挂，所以才更不愿意让自己的伴侣为此承受更多……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个单身的旅行者，和一个有家室的Omega，自由的心没有变，但要背负的责任则沉重了许多许多。被标记后的Omega会本能地更加依恋自己的Alpha，当他再次走上旅途，或许就无法再忽视身后那道注视着他的深情牵挂的目光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——哪怕是没有标记的现在，每次和那个人道别的时候，不二都已经心酸不舍得没有勇气回头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然，能让不二为之体贴忧患至此的，也只有那一个人了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然不二的心思手塚都知道，所以手塚从来不说任何让不二困扰的话，这是手塚独有的温柔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>05</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在不二赴南美、手塚备战温网之前，曾经发生过一次意外，让他们这种当事人看破不说破的关系，大大地迈前了一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当时不二有工作在德国，因为手塚平时也在俱乐部训练，购置的房子大多数时候都是空着的，所以不二也就顺势借住在手塚家。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有天晚上不二出门去参加当地摄影师协会举办的一个晚宴，以为出席的都是同行，也不在发情期，所以不二也没有特别做什么准备，结果喝了一杯甜果酒之后，察觉到身体深处涌上那股熟悉的情热，他意识到自己或许被人下了药。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个没有带抑制剂出门的发情中的未标记Omega万一暴露在人多的公共场合，后果将不堪设想。趁着药效才刚刚出现，不二迅速避过周围人的耳目躲到一个小休息室把自己反锁起来，耗尽最后的理智把当前的定位发给了手塚，随后就被抛入了发情期带来的意乱情迷中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后的事情不二只有模糊的记忆，仔细回想就像是一场大梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他记得自己甚至没有力气爬上沙发，直接瘫倒在铺着厚厚地毯的地面上呻吟不止，很快空气里弥漫着一股烂熟的蜜桃般的香味……但这并不是不二原本的信息素，强力的药效改变了他的味道，这样甜腻浓稠的香气最常见于从事风俗行业的Omega在引诱客人时使用，是一种求欢的信号。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原本应该上锁的休息室门不知何时被人打开，有人带着陌生的Alpha信息素气息走了进来，迷迷糊糊中不二感觉到这个人从地上抱起了自己，但对方的信息素太尖锐太具侵略性，和不二的信息素完全相斥，不二下意识地抗拒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对方显然没有想到会遭到反抗，此外，尽管不二已经如他所愿完全被药物催动了欲望，可是除了omega那变了味的信息素之外，环绕在他周身的还有另一股非常强势的Alpha的信息素。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“手塚……手塚……”一边抵抗，一边又陷情动中无法自拔的不二本能地呼唤着唯一存在于他脑海里的名字，于是那股来自不在场的第三人的信息素便更加浓郁和强烈，几乎是牢牢地倾覆于不二全身守护着他，外人无法进犯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不久后不二便彻底失去了意识，再醒过来的时候却是已经衣着齐整地躺在手塚家的卧室里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“醒了？”被身边的声音吓了一跳，转过头，就看见手塚坐在他床边。好友紧紧盯着自己，双目隐隐透着血丝，眼下泛着淡青的阴影，唇畔甚至支出了细碎的胡茬，茶发也凌乱不成形。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甚少见到他如此不修边幅的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二第一个反应就是心痛，抬手去摸手塚的脸：“你看上去好憔悴。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚的眉头一瞬间拧紧，又松开，他轻叹了口气，只是把手轻覆在不二的额头上，低声道：“不二，我把你临时标记了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>06</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二愕然地眨了眨眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>睡意褪去，感官逐渐恢复，颈侧腺体的疼痛鲜明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他摸了摸那块疼痛的地方，摸出了被人用牙咬破的伤口形状，还没愈合，已经鼓出来颇为明显的一块。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>确实是临时标记无疑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身体里来自手塚的感觉很清晰，信息素与他身边的这个人有微妙的共鸣，但不二认为，当他睁眼看到手塚的那一刻，那种从心底浮上的安心与踏实，并不见得全部是因为被临时标记所致。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对不起，未经你允许，就擅自做了这样的事。”手塚低垂着眉眼，不敢直视不二，纤长的眼睫翩然如蝶，透露他内心此时的忐忑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“后续我都处理好了，你不用担心。”手塚轻声道，“我及时赶到了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二摇头：“我没有担心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原来如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>难怪在醒来之前，睡意如此悠然缱绻，平稳安详得像在大鸟羽翼呵护下的雏鸟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二确信自己并不是那种能被人随意标记的omega。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>曾经有别的Alpha好友说过不二的信息素是带刺的，就像他最喜欢的仙人掌，浑身上下都长满了尖锐的针，一般的Alpha靠近时都会有被戳到的细微痛感，若是信息素不匹配的Alpha带着歹意靠近，不被刺个遍体鳞伤才怪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“也不知道谁受得了你。”那个朋友是真吃过亏，出于好奇曾经试过释放了些微的信息素想要引诱不二试探他的反应，结果没想到自己却痛得哇哇乱叫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“总有合适的。”不二从容地回应，笑容在对方看来带着几分恶劣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我下次都不敢靠近你了。”果真，那个朋友从此后见到不二都恨不得要绕道走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>回头见到手塚，不二就想起手塚也是Alpha。他们在分化前就已是好友，即便分化后也一直关系密切，因为曾是队友的关系，不二不止一次在手塚面前发情，但每次手塚都很冷静地给不二注射抑制剂，从未见过他有什么不适的反应。于是不二也产生好奇心，问手塚自己的信息素是什么感觉，然而手塚的答案让他意外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“像软绵绵的棉花糖。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看上去有着与年龄完全不符的老成气质的少年，托了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，不假思索地回答道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“像苹果口味的棉花糖，入口即化。”手塚认真地重复了一次，同时补充了口味的细节。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但比起这个令人惊讶的答案，不二的注意力更在于——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“手塚你……竟然也吃过棉花糖吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是手塚背过身去，不想回答这个问题，然而他变红的耳尖出卖了他的情绪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真想看到手塚吃棉花糖的样子呢~”不二咯咯笑着，绕到手塚面前弯着腰想看他的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别闹了，不二。”手塚没奈何，竟伸手去捏住不二的脸，指尖下的肌肤细腻柔软，“就是这种感觉，很软。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二事后揉着自己被捏痛的脸颊，鼓起腮帮：“手塚也学会欺负人了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想到往事，不二的眼中一片晶莹的水光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚硬如仙人掌的自己，也唯独在眼前这个人面前，收起一身的尖锐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但手塚或许并不知道他对于不二来说是多么特殊的存在，他只是无条件地溺爱纵容着不二，不索取，不强求，或许也是一种足够的自信，让他深信这只离巢的飞燕，终会飞回他的身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>07</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我知道你会来，所以我没有担心。”不二握住了手塚搁在他额头上的手，掌心温凉，但却莫名有股暖流，顺着肌肤相触之处，扩散至不二全身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二把脸贴在手塚长期握拍被磨得粗粝的手心，像小猫一般蹭了蹭，硬茧与细腻的肌肤摩擦，触感更加鲜明。不二闭上眼睛，感受着这道暖意熨帖着自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“手塚身上好温暖。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二喃喃地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚眸光微动，视线温柔地在omega身上流连。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就好像不二的信息素对别的Alpha来说是带刺的仙人掌，手塚的信息素其实对很多普通的omega来说也是极寒的冰山，靠近就会冻伤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二是唯一一个会说自己温暖的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也恰好，他也是唯一一个自己想要去温暖的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“手塚来救我的时候，没有带抑制剂吗？”维持着全然依赖的姿势，不二闭着眼轻问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手塚犹豫了一下：“带了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那为什么不用？”并不是质问的语气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你想知道原因吗？”手塚用长茧的大拇指轻轻地摩挲着不二的下颔，“说出来了，就不会这么轻易放手了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那就抓住吧。”不二睁开眼，对上手塚几乎可以称得上是惊喜的目光，“等这次温网结束后，希望你能亲口告诉我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>08</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一只巨鹰忽然从山下凌空跃起，发出一声昂长的清啸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>望着快要沉没的落日几乎陷入回忆里的不二被惊动，这才发现自己回想往事太专注，已经长时间没有回应电话那边的手塚了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>临时标记还没有被解除，又或许并不全是因为标记的原因，不二发现自己真的非常想念手塚，以至于他恨不得两腋生翼、或是脚下生风，让他能够跨越大洋，尽快回到手塚的身边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>此时此刻，他非常非常想当面和手塚分享胜利的喜悦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>甚至，他还希望自己能够成为手塚的喜悦本身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要怎么告诉手塚呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>自己的脑海里已经满满都是他，几乎每一道呼吸、每一次心跳，都在呼唤着他的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>若是手塚真能听到，大概满耳都是自己的声音了吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呐，手塚，我很想你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>胸中的情感充沛得像一个鼓足了气的气球，膨胀得像是要炸裂开来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他甚至想用双手拢在嘴边做成喇叭，让自己的思念遍撒山谷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是电话那边一片寂静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安静得连手塚的一丝声息都不闻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二头一次感到惴惴不安，紧张得握着电话的手指都要痉挛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>良久，他听到了手塚清醇优美的声音，像挂在秋日高高的天空中的摇铃，捎来汹涌起伏的滚滚麦浪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二的世界于是被铺天盖地的金色充斥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不二，此时被思念所困的，绝不止你一人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>09</p>
<p> </p>
<p>几天后，不二和他的团队结束了项目，乘坐直升机回到亚马逊洲首府马瑙斯市的爱德华多·戈梅斯机场。不二在驾驶舱后座闭目养神，突然听到其他成员发出一阵骚动，然后他的肩膀被人大力晃动，迫不得已睁开了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>螺旋桨的声音太大，和不二面对面的拉丁裔女士几乎扯着嗓子对他吼道：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuji，你快看下面。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二疑惑地探过头去看窗外，飞机正飞行在一片紫色花田的上空，掀起的强大气流在田地上形成一圈圆形的波浪，然而不远处清晰映入眼中的用白色鲜花拼成的字样却让他瞬间泪崩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marry Me，Fuji。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在花海的中央，有什么东西在锃锃发亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不二一眼就看到了，他朝思暮想的人就站在那里，高高举着不久前他当着全世界的面赢下来的金色奖杯，阳光照在金杯上，反射出耀目的光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而他的意中人，在这光里，仿佛就是光明本身，灿若神祇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>10</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为手塚国光和不二周助的独生子，国助一开始并不明白双亲为什么在家里的庭院专门辟了一大块地方种白玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽然这种玫瑰不可谓不美，而且似乎比一般的品种颜色更为洁白，花朵硕大，花瓣多层饱满，但可惜没有香气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尤其是他们在德国的别墅，更是挨着一片蔷薇园，全是种着这种叫Frau karl druschki的德国白玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>据说这种玫瑰原产地就是德国，是上世纪欧洲非常受欢迎的品种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>国助知道不二更喜欢仙人掌，手塚爱好盆栽，按理说这种白玫瑰并没有什么特别之处以至于双亲如此青睐，甚至它还是手塚爹地曾经在百忙之中亲自栽培、用来向不二爸爸求婚用的品种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是……求婚难道不应该用红玫瑰吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这可是连小小年纪的国助都知道的常识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>国助问过双亲的朋友们，但大家都不知道为什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也向不二爸爸询问过，可是爸爸只是笑，并没有回答的意思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来，还是由美子姨妈告诉了他答案。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你爹啊，真是个有心人。Frau karl druschki这种玫瑰，日文名可就叫做‘不二’呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>用精心培养了多年了“不二”，向自己心目中的所爱不二求婚……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>国助吐了吐舌头，这要是他，也绝不好意思启齿的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然是手塚爹地给不二爸爸的浪漫专属。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>见花想容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>